rocco and de fishing tournabout
by barrylawn
Summary: rocco wants to sleep but wen the fishing circus coms to town CAAN HE WIN IT?


ROCCO AT THE FISHING TURNING

BY BARRYLAWN

one day in barryland, rocco was trying to sleep becaus he was an angry villager and angry villagers sleep all day and maybe eat but thats all

but tat little annoyin bitch nibbles was outside makin lots and LOTS of noise so he fell out of bed and opend the window and screamed

"SHUT UP HIPPIE IM TRYNA SLEEP" shouted rocco

"but its 5pm" said nibblet

"5PM, 8PM, 5AM 13PM ITS ALL TEH SAME TO ME"

"fine b dat way" said nibles "one less competitor in teh fishing tourney"

"THE FISHING TURNEY" shouted rocco" FISHINGS MY FAVORITE NONHOME THING TO DO"

"shit oops i mean" said nibbles but rocco got out of bed ran down to his room (the wild world and city folk one, not the shitty new leaf one with the constructing things in it) and ran out

"I TELL U ALL, I THE ROCCO AM GONNA DO THIS FISHING TURNY AND WIN!"

he ran to the ocean to do the fishing turnabout

but he didnt have a fishing pole rod watever

"FUKC" shouted rocco "ok watever nook has one"

he ran to the nooklings place (i no i just said he didnt have new leaf house but thats the only non new leaf thing, i used hacks to make his house better)

"yes hello dear customer" said timmy "wat u need"

"I NEED A FISSING RODE, WHERE IS IT"

"oooo sorry my customer we arent sellin it today"

"NOOOO" shouted rocco

"dont worry u can buy it in catalog itll be there tomorrow"

"BUT I NEED ONE TODAY"

"2bad"

"DAAAAANOOOOOO" shouted rocco

there was only one thing left to do

he went back to village and sneaked behind ribbot and PUSHED HIM INTO THE RIVER

ribbot died from water in his stuff and rocco took his fishing rod

"thatll teech u for competing with my hippie" said rocco

he threw the lure into the river and waited for fish to bite

and he waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited but nothing bit

"shit man" said rocco "i only got 15 minutes til it ends, watem i gonna do"

TUUUUUUUG

ROCCO GRABBED THE POLE AS A FISH BIT

IT RAN AWAY BUT ROCCO PULLED HARDER

AND THEN

THE RODPOLE BROOOOOOOKE

"AAAAAH" screamed rocco "DAMMIT THIS"

he jumped in the water and batteled the huge fish for like 10 minutes before eventually they jump out of water but fish kept fiting an dit punch rocco so rocco bit it and ate some of it and it deid

he picked it up, it was a shark

"yes" said rocco "this gonna win me, cause noone else wud catche this"

he ran to the chip and he gave him all the fishing stuff ever

and then the competition ended

"YEAAA" said chip "so yeah u no this shit, i give prizes to the guys up there"

he gave a silver trophy to niblles and and went to rocco

"congattulations mr rocco with ur gold winning"

"YESSSSSS" shouted rocco

"so dis concludes the fishing turnabout"

"HOLD IT"

and then copper and booker ran in carrying the dead remains of ribbot

"the man who won third place didnt show up because he was MURDERED" said booker

"(oh NOOOOOO)" thought rocco

"AN THE ONLY WON WHO WOULD KILL HIM" shouted copper "IS THE WINNER ROCOO"

"NOOOO IT WASNT ME" shouted rocco

"tell dat to the police" said booker

"but we are the police" said copper

"yea tell it to us"

rocco grabbed the phone

"HELLO APOLLO I NEED UR HELP IM ASHAMED TO SAY"

and then a portal appeared in the phone and roccos old rival apollo justice ace attorney came through

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "u say rocco is the only one with motive.. but SO DID NIBBLES"

"AAAAAAAH" screamed nibbles

"BUT" shouted copper "WHY DIDNT SHE KILL ROCCO"

"BECAUSE ROCCOS A FUCK" shouted apollo "he just sleeps all day, she wud never have gessed hed win"

"ok arrest her" said booker

"NOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAH UR MEEN ROCCO" cried niples as she got thrown her butt in jail

they didnt have one tho so mayor barrylan came in and made the police station and a jail with it so THEN she got thrown her butt in jail

and after that rocco got her silver trophy and ribbots bronze prize and his gold medal and put them all over his house and went back to sleeping for another hundred years

THE END


End file.
